


Archangel in a candy store

by Drade666



Category: SPN, Supernatural, supernatural fanfic, supernatural fanfiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 19:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drade666/pseuds/Drade666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You treat Gabriel to the thing he loves most only to have him find out there something he wants more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Archangel in a candy store

You had grown to like Gabriel despite the Winchester’s extreme dislike of him cause he’d killed Dean over and over again. Gabriel had hidden from his brother Lucifer then come out of hiding once the whole war was over only to admit he had been a coward again but you didn’t care for some reason you had started to really like the archangel’s charisma. Slowly you grew attached to him and before long you found yourself bringing him gifts as he brought you some back, exchanging kisses as well as cute little gestures to one another. To celebrate your time together plus to thank Gabriel for saving you on the last 3 hunts you’d gone on, you decided to repay him by taking him to one of the worlds largest candy stores. 

Gabriel is in love as he walks through the doors even though he could whip up anything he wants he knows what you’re trying to accomplish with the gesture. A Gabriel gave a smile then looks up at you as you’re waiting beside him almost as if he’s seeking permission to go off like a child. You give him a warm smile then lean down to plant a kiss on the top of his head before gesturing with a hand that he should go pick a couple things out for himself. In a split second Gabriel runs off happily searching the shelves for a treat that would be special enough to grab now instead of conjuring later. You wait for a few minutes then start searching the shelves yourself for something sweet that tickled your fancy; sure enough you find something, a caramel flavored lollipop that looked like a large Popsicle. You pay for the item then sit down to enjoy it while waiting for Gabriel to make up his mind besides it would take you a couple hours to finish your item anyways. 

About an hour later Gabe finally returns with about ten things in hand plus a huge grin but before you spot him he sees you, sucking on the Popsicle lollipop you bought. You don’t even mean to do what your doing but as you slide the thing into your mouth then suck on it before taking it out Gabriel suddenly finds it very hard to take his eyes off of you. You spot Gabriel out of the corner of your eye watching you so you slide the lollipop out of your mouth with a pop as your lips leave it before wrapping it back up and walking up to Gabriel. 

“You ready to go?” You ask Gabriel after standing in front of him 

“More then you know, (Y/N)” He states before suddenly grabbing your hand, dropping the sweets and whisking you away via angel express. That night was very interesting especially after Gabriel explains what he’d witnessed you doing and what it made him want to do to you.


End file.
